teen_titans_gofandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Pie Bros/Галерея
PieBros 101b.png|Beast Boy in the living room drawing a picture. 60055f392c2e524f5782294711c84f80.png|Raven wonders what Beast Boy is doing. Raven with beast boy pie bros.png|Beast Boy telling Raven about his drawing for Cyborg. Beast Boy's present.png|He drew Cyborg as a dog, and himself as a robot. Bb shows raven.png|"Okay, and you think he's going to like it?" Beast Boy shows Raven his drawing to Cyborg.png|Beast Boy is confident he always knows what Cyborg wants. Raven & Beast Boy (127).png|Beast Boy uses Raven to jump into the kitchen. Teen Titans Go (TV Series) Episode Pie Bros.JPG|Beast Boy and Cyborg singing I Love Pie. Test.png|"When I say "yummy", you say "pie"." 22230-1-2.2.jpg|Beast Boy and Cyborg are "Pie Bros". Pie bros.png|Raven watches the Pie Bros. Beast boy proves raven.png|"Yep. He's going to like my gift." The titans in pie shop.png|The Teen Titans in Mother Mae-Eye's Pie Shop. Mother mae eye and pie.png|Mother Mae-Eye brings over some delicious pie. Beast-boy+about+to+finger+raven+s+pie.+say+what+you+will 3abefc 5048978.png|Beast Boy prepares to finger Raven's pie. E98973e18e78157d43ed15a8f2d08882.png|Raven watches Beast Boy slowly dropping his finger. Beast Boy's Finger in Raven's Pie.jpg|Beast Boy sticks his finger in Raven's pie... 5a36ccc287a2a6615edb68acff8299e6.png|...and tastes it. 279e80c7fa38d331d8d0a9d58f80de73.png|Beast Boy wipes his hand on Raven's cloak. Raven & Beast Boy (65).jpg|Raven loses her appetite. Raven 11.png Tumblr mrwx5hxRA51rcqmk0o1 500.gif|"I hear she bakes people into her pies" cyborg and signs.png|Cyborg wants to talk about his birthday. ccd3e5cd7e0df8dc908b63070e2f86bc.png|Beast Boy is confident he knows what gift Cyborg wants. cyborg and video game.png|Cyborg hinting he wants a video game for his birthday. beast boy crushed.png|Beast Boy realizes he has the wrong gift. d616d60ed923f81f3b0d16eb04c9b8df.png|Beast Boy is sad he can't afford the gift... 6b52662cc129127741a409044a268d81.png|...but vows to get it anyway. 92c9297c1f8f113479526ee8d928517f.png|Beast Boy stares at the game sadly. Bubble Bots.png|The Bubble Bots game in the store. kangaroo beast boy.png|Kangaroo Beast Boy checks his pouch for money. Screen Shot 2013-08-02 at 11.58.04 AM.png|Burping Contest in BB's Mind.. allucination cyborg.png|Beast Boy hallucinates Cyborg in the window. Cyborg Window Hallucination.jpg|"Then get a job, you bum!" e73bc4211077f500a266eb2b00515fb2.png|Beast Boy promises the Cyborg hallucination he'll get a job. chemist beast boy.png|Beast Boy tries out as a chemist. Ec556cb4190df79c34e67aa8c5dd1dae.png|Beast Boy gets blown out the chemist building. 976118e709c06cec97b4dc35cd2ac428.png|Beast Boy serving as a lawyer. 7415f56c1a6b90a70b9757cfcb8262ce.png|He presents the case to the jury as to why the defendant is guilty... lawyer beast boy.png|...before being informed he's the defendant lawyer, not the prosecutor. 47c8d0bbb0a53a1d1f09af19f4de5ff1.png|Beast Boy get Ed imprisoned. ed in pie bros.png|Beast Boy causes his client arrest 8327729bcad836e4f2e317f7f6ab0c63.png|Beast Boy tries out as a surgeon... surgeon beast boy.png|...but becomes too grossed out about what's inside people. f0e8af31e7d8064ba52d94fe67657838.png|Beast Boy gets thrown out of the hospital. c59b692b5e73329334c5c4298969e22a.png|He takes out his clipboard to cross off yet another job. party location.png|Starfire decides to throw Cyborg's birthday party at the Pie Shop. Starfire's balloon animals.png|Starfire's balloon animals. donkey pin.png|Starfire also prepared pin the tail on donkey using a giant pin... donkey.png|...and a real donkey. Robn 264.PNG|Robin explains to Beast Boy that friends don't care how much money is spent. 200px-People into her pies.png|Mother Mae-Eye takes another person in. Help wanted.png|Beast Boy notices the "Help Wanted" sign. BeastBoyScreenshot.png|Beast Boy starts working at Mother Mae-Eye's Pie Shop. Beast boy working.png|Beast Boy as an octopus, rolling out some dough. Beast Boy licks the plates clean.png|Beast Boy as a dog licks the plates clean. Beast Boy hates his job.png|Beast Boy hates his job. Cyborg laughs.png|Cyborg laughs at BB's uniform Bb could miss the party.png|Beast Boy tells Cyborg that he will be working at the party... Cyborg cries.png|...leaving Cyborg crying. Cy 23.PNG|Cyborg's birthday invite. Duck, duck...goose.png|Starfire's idea of playing "Duck. Duck. Goose". Did Raven just kill the duck?.png|"That's how I play." 23dd725dc5697cfab3e2001e5e6a8849.png|Robin runs from the goose. Cyborg's toast.png|At the party, Cyborg badmouths Beast Boy during his speech. Cyborg drops the food.png|Cyborg drops food on the floor to make Beast Boy clean it up. BB gets mad.png|Beast Boy gets fed-up with Cyborg. Cyborg pie'd.png|Cyborg gets a pie thrown in his face Cyborg drawing.png|Cyborg draws his blaster... Launching pies.png|...and launches pies at Beast Boy. Ttg227.png|Starfire, Raven, and Robin get splattered with pie. Mother mae eye third eye.png|Mother Mae-Eye's hypnotic stare. Robin starfire and raven.png|Starfire, Raven, and Robin get hypnotized. Evil Oven.jpg|Starfire, Raven and Robin getting cooked. Cyborg's gift.png|Cyborg sees the gift Beast Boy originally intended... Ttg228.png|...and states he likes it. Ttg229.png|Beast Boy's bitter feelings subside. ttg230.png|Beast Boy forgives Cyborg. 3b758bfbf26b2ed81277bce2960d566e.png|"When I say "I want" you say "pie"". 4055b2beff27a4da5a357bec2e6012e8.png|"When I say "Yummy" you say "pie"." 0.jpg|"We Don't Care." Maxresdefault2.jpg|"I love pie...". F64f6241e664ffaadb99674063ddd2a2.png|"Yeah, I love pie". 99aa4fde8db00441afec29c52af381f6.png|Cyborg and Beast Boy dancing in the song. They make up.png|Cyborg and Beast Boy become friends again. 8a57ce5335b6935af9ccb5ab6c305e7d.png|Beast Boy and Cyborg hug it out. Pie bros robin raven starfire pies.png|The latest pies consist of Starfire's hair, Robin's Costume, and Raven's cloak. Beast Boy on the job.gif|"Definitely love." Ttg231.png|Beast Boy and a pie made from Raven's cloak. Pie bros robin raven starfire after cooked.png|Starfire, Raven, and Robin are annoyed by Cyborg and Beast Boy. Cyborg_wants_to_discuss_his_birthday.jpg Tumblr nj4rvefF3s1qcsd3co1 500.gif Tumblr nj4rvefF3s1qcsd3co4 500.gif Tumblr nj4rvefF3s1qcsd3co2 250.gif Tumblr nj4rvefF3s1qcsd3co3 250.gif Tumblr mp0j5yjhCt1sv56ndo1 400.gif Tumblr mp0j5yjhCt1sv56ndo2 400.gif pie bros rob star.png pie bros text i want pie.png Категория:Галереи эпизодов Категория:Галереи эпизодов (сезон 1)